


Backseat Driver

by jadehqknb



Series: Yakuza AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Driving in the rain, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Mention of Daddy Kink, Tattoos, Unexpected Confessions, mafia boss Daichi, sex against the hood of a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Terushima never figured himself the type to drive anyone anywhere but crazy but life works in mysterious ways, even for punk kids like himself. It’s how he finds himself in the driver’s seat of an expensive car catering to the whims of his employer, Sawamura Daichi. Terushima also never figured he would develop anything beyond a crush on the man, but life has a way of surprising him. He’s about to find out just how surprising life can really be.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Yakuza AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2021





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi LoveFest Day 1 - Touch: gentle/rough * In the rain (I could be driving you all night And I’ll find your lips in the street lights)

Terushima sits in the driver seat, parked in an alley, phone in hand but he’s not really paying attention to what’s on the screen. Against the windshield what started as a light pattering rainfall has increased to sheets of water, an occasional burst of lightning visible in the distance followed by the low rumble of thunder. It’s late, but the streets were no less full until now, the deluge sending the lingering masses scurrying for shelter.

It’s why he loves these storms. They leave the city open, with fewer obstacles and more space to move about. 

Glancing at the clock, he turns the key firing up the engine, turning on the lights before he pulls onto the main street. By the time he reaches his destination, the double doors of the high rise building part and his boss steps out, pausing under the awning.

Terushima leaves the car running, picking up the large umbrella in the passenger seat and jumps out, deftly avoiding a large puddle as he moves to his boss. 

“Perfectly on time as usual, Terushima,” Sawamura-san remarks, smiling. It turns Terushima’s insides to goo, that smile. It’s not that they’re rare or only for him, but when Sawamura-san smiles, it’s like the whole world gets warmer. 

“Can’t have the boss man waitin’ around, now can I?” Terushima asks glibly. He holds the umbrella over Sawamura-san’s head, walking close enough to keep himself almost fully out of the water but not so close as to overstep boundaries as they walk the short distance to the back passenger door. 

He opens it, ensures Sawamura-san is fully inside then shuts the door, hurrying to the driver’s side which he opens, plopping inside with as little water damage as possible. The umbrella gives him a bit of trouble, leaving him wetter than he would prefer but he manages not to flood the car. 

“Quite the storm,” Sawamura says as Terushima pulls away, sheets of water streaking down the windshield. The wipers are doing their best but it’s a hard fought battle against this much water. 

“Yes, sir,” Terushima replies, squinting as they slowly make their way through the flooding streets.

Save for the thrumming of water all around it, the car is silent as they make their way homeward. Terushima looks briefly in the rearview mirror, catching flitting glances of his employer as they pass under streetlights. 

He’s looking out the window, chin in his hand, his jaw seemingly tight. Anxiety rolls through Terushima’s stomach at that look. Did the meeting not go well? He wishes he could ask but it’s not his place. 

But that won’t stop him from worrying. Despite his previous enjoyment of it, he now wishes the rain were gone, that he could take Sawamura-san somewhere to get his mind off of whatever transpired in the last two hours he was with Seijoh’s leader. Terushima’s grip of the steering wheel tightens harder to think of him, to think of why he wanted this meeting in the first place. 

As with every time Terushima drives Sawamura-san to these things, he stayed close, despite permission to ‘go off and have a bit of fun while I take care of business’. The way Sawamura-san says that every time swirls the butterflies in Terushima’s stomach now. Before, he thought he was just trying to sound tough, trying to sound like a big bad-ass or something. But after retrieving him with a bruised cheek and cut knuckles following a ‘meeting’ with some of the Iron Wall of Tokyo, Terushima never strays far. 

Not that he could really do anything, he supposes. But it’s better to be close and ready than far away and clueless. 

He really wishes Sawamura-san would let him come along, would allow him to stay by his side and look out for him. 

But he’s just the driver. 

A wistful sigh, quiet but sounding loud in the car, escapes his lips as memories replay in rapid succession from his first encounter with ‘The Carrion’. Back then, despite his age of 20, Terushima was still like a kid, stuck in a life he wanted no part of but had no clue how to get out of aside from a bullet, either from himself or his pimp. 

But Sawamura-san saw something in him—a light that Terushima lost sight of years prior, dimmed thanks to his hard life on the streets—and bought him off. 

He’s very grateful to Sawamura-san. More than grateful, dedicated. 

Perhaps infatuated. 

It was bound to happen, he supposes. Despite his devil-may-care appearance and attitude, Terushima recognized in himself a longing for authority, for consistency… for protection. But as a kid living on the mean streets of Tokyo, he can’t let that show, can’t give into that because people would take advantage. It was how he ended up in the clutches of a bastard like Nakamura Ankoku. 

When Sawamura-san had bought him, Terushima was prepared for even worse. What he got was a dream that sometimes he fears he’ll wake up from and find himself back in the nightmare of the before. 

He’s startled from his thoughts when Sawamura-san says, “Turn right at the next light.” Terushima does so without question, still driving slow, now waiting for further directions. They aren’t long in coming. “Left at the next signal, then an immediate right on the first small street.” 

After a few more turns, Sawamura-san tells him to park in the lot on the left. 

Terushima doesn’t see any defining lines of spots to slide into so he just stops under a streetlamp, throwing the car in park. He leaves it running, keeping the air on so they don’t sweat themselves out. Despite the deluge, it’s a warm night, the lateness of the hour not diminishing the heat that’s seeped into the earth throughout the day. 

“I hope you don’t mind the detour,” Sawamura-san says, letting out a soft sigh. “I find myself not ready to go home quite yet.” 

“Hey, you’re the boss. I’ve no problem with it.” 

A low chuckle flows from Sawamura-san’s lips and Terushima can imagine the smile there now. After a few moments, he says, “Why don’t you come back here with me? Easier to have a conversation when I can see your face properly.” 

Terushima wants to ask why, worried that maybe he’s done something wrong. But no, he knows when Sawamura-san is annoyed or angry after this many years in close proximity to the man. Nerves on edge, he picks up the umbrella from its place on the seat beside him. He opens the door, stepping into the falling rain and hurries to the other side of the car, pulling open the back passenger door and sliding into the seat. When the umbrella is set on the ground and the door shut behind him, he looks up at Sawamura-san, finally able to see him more clearly thanks to the faint light making its way through the moonroof.

“No need to be concerned, Terushima.” The warm smile is back, but there’s something in his eyes, an appraisal, that has Terushima wanting to tuck in on himself. It’s not fear—he recognizes that immediately—but those eyes see more than people give Sawamura-san credit for and Terushima learned a long time ago he is not a man to be underestimated, ever. 

Sawamura-san turns more fully in his seat, pulls his suit jacket off and tosses it over the center of the front bench seat. Next, his tie is loosened, then his cuffs unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled revealing an orange and black koi fish on his left arm and a phoenix on his right. It’s the most relaxed Terushima has ever seen the man. 

“You know, Terushima,” he begins conversationally, “for someone who was supposed to be a punk-ass, you’ve worked well for me. One might even say you respect me, despite my… questionable endeavors.” His eyes are darker when he tilts his head. 

Terushima swallows against his dry throat, unsure where this is going. “Um, well, you earned it.”

Another chuckle. “Well, it occurred to me that it’s about time I show my appreciation for your fealty.” Their eyes meet and that scrutinizing stare is back. “So, tell me, Terushima, what is one thing you _really_ want?” 

Immediately, Terushima thinks ‘you’ but he can’t just _s_ _ay_ that. 

Can he?

“Anything?” he asks more tentatively than he’s ever heard himself speak. 

Sawamura-san nods. “Within reason, yes.” 

Is it reasonable to ask for a kiss? It’s no secret that Sawamura-san’s proclivities range across a broad spectrum, but do those include kissing what amount to be his employees? 

Is that what Terushima is? Really? Because he doesn’t feel like one. Sure, he gets paid an obscene amount of money for doing very little but Sawamura-san takes care of his own. 

Sawamura-san stays silent, looking at Terushima like he already knows the answer and it gives him a brief moment of panic thinking he’s _that_ obvious. Or maybe Sawamura-san is just that observant. It’s part of how he’s survived, Terushima is sure, watching those around him, calculating without seeming to. 

What an exhausting existence, he suddenly realizes. 

“Um, I guess, uh,” he pushes out, the words still feeling too heavy to lift out of his mouth. He closes his eyes, rushing the rest out before he can stop himself. “I’ve wondered what it would be like to kiss you.” 

Eyes still closed, he waits for the inevitable laughter, maybe for discipline at being so bold. 

“Funny,” Sawamura-san starts, but he’s not laughing so Terushima opens his eyes, pinned in place by the heat burning in Sawamura-san’s, “I’ve wondered the same thing about you.” He shifts closer across the bench seat, leaning forward towards Terushima. “So why don’t you come over here and we’ll find out?” 

Terushima blinks, shocked at this revelation. His cheeks are pinking, he knows it, but he moves closer, noting that Sawamura-san is giving him all the control here. Because, truthfully, he could just take it, could have taken it a long time ago. But no, that’s not how Sawamura-san operates. Affection and adoration flood Terushima’s chest as he draws ever closer, his breathing a little harder in anticipation of laying his lips upon those of the man he’s fairly sure he’s fallen in love with. 

Strange he hadn’t noticed until now. 

He hovers just in front of Sawamura-san’s lips, feeling the warmth of his breath, savors the scent of his cologne _so close._

Then he leans in, pressing his lips to Sawamura-san’s. The kiss is light, soft, but he groans all the same, overcome with emotions he never expected to have, unsure what to do with them now that they’re here. This was probably a bad idea but he can’t find it in himself to care at the moment, not when Sawamura-san pulls back just far enough to ask, “Can I touch you?” 

“God yes,” Terushima sighs, surging into his hold. 

Sawamura-san’s hands land on his waist, pulling him into his lap as he pivots to slam his back against the seat, drawing Terushima to straddle him. Terushima opens to the prod of his tongue, moaning as Sawamura-san’s dominates the kiss now. Terushima winds his arms around a thick, hot neck, reveling in the feel of Sawamura-san’s powerful thighs beneath him. 

He pushes away the concern of why this is happening and what will happen when it’s done, just focusing on the slick, wet tongue teasing the roof of his mouth, on the strong hands kneading his back and his ass, on the moans vibrating against his lips. 

His eyes open briefly to take in Sawamura-san up close and out of the corner of them he sees the windows are starting to fog as the rain pounds even harder against the roof of the car. His hips list on their own, his cock hard against his slacks. 

Sawamura-san doesn’t miss the motion, pulling away with a wet pop only to kiss down the side of Terushima’s neck, roughly tugging at his tie to loosen it, popping the top button of his collar off sending it flying to some hidden corner of the car. Terushima’s stomach swoops as he sucks his skin, hands diving under the fabric of Sawamura-san’s shirt before he realizes what he’s doing. 

But he needn’t worry, not when Sawamura-san hisses in his ear, “Yes, touch me,” before continuing his marking of Terushima’s neck. 

“Sawamura-san,” Terushima sighs, sliding his hands as far down his back as he can reach. 

His answer is a moan of his name back in his ear. “I want to touch you all over, can I?”

“I’m yours,” Terushima confesses. 

Sawamura-san stops suddenly, pulling back to look up at Terushima’s face which he cups between his large palms, his touch contrastingly gentle from the moment before when he was gripping Terushima as though he wanted to imprint his fingertips into his skin. “You mean that?” he asks. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time, wanted to be yours,” Terushima confesses, pressing a soft kiss to Sawamura-san’s lips. “But I understand. You don’t… I don’t mind you just wanting a taste. It’s ok.” 

A frown darkens Sawamura-san’s brow and one hand clasps Terushima roughly by the back of his neck. “Let’s get one thing clear, right now,” he practically growls, “I would never have dragged you into my arms, into my lap, if I didn’t intend to keep you there.” 

Terushima’s eyes go wide, his breath catching in his throat. “You… you mean it? You _want_ me?”

“If I only wanted you for your body, I would’ve just fucked you back then and left you, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know,” Terushima answers honestly, “I only know as much as you let me and as much as I can guess from watching you.”

“And that’s enough that you want to be mine and not just work for me?” Sawamura-san asks. His grip has loosened, his thumb tracing back and forth over Terushima’s skin. 

Terushima leans in, pressing his lips to Sawamura-san’s again, slotting them together in a full kiss. “Yes,” he whispers against them, “I’m yours, if you want me.” 

“I do. I want you but I wanted to know you wanted me on your own, not just because I said so.” 

“I may have given you my fealty, but you gave me my body back to myself, gave me the freedom to give it to who I want and I want to give it to _you_ .” He reaches down, taking Sawamura-san’s other hand and presses it against his own crotch, to the evidence of his arousal and utter want. “Now please, let’s stop talking and start _something_.”

Sawamura-san grins up at him, wraps his hand around the back of his neck more firmly and pull him into another heated kiss. Their tongues roll together and Terushima’s hips roll, his cock firming up quickly. He’s had his playmates here and there but being in Sawamura-san’s lap, in his strong arms with his large hands all over him, he can’t believe this is true. 

“Take off your shirt,” Sawamura-san rasps against his lips before diving back in, kissing Terushima with all the skill he expected the elder male to have. 

Fingers fly over buttons as Terushima hurries to comply, moaning quietly when Sawamura-san’s hands make their way to his waist. He pulls back for breath, smirks as the man under him rakes his gaze slowly over his toned body. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs, tracing his hands over the full body tiger inked onto his chest. His tone isn’t in awe, more in reverence, and Terushima appreciates the difference. 

Hands trail down his sides making him squirm and Sawamura-san settles them there, clasping his waist. “Fuck, I can almost encircle you. Do you eat?” 

Terushima chuckles, flexes his abs and takes great pleasure in the groan it pulls from Sawamura-san. “I eat _well_ and work out more,” he says. 

As he’s talking, Sawamura-san is removing his shirt as well, revealing a toned but wider trunk covered in swirling designs interwoven with lotus flowers. Talk about _beautiful_. His skin is warm and Terushima wants nothing more than to be covered completely, fucked into a mattress or a wall or hell even the hood of the car if they were able. 

“Come here,” Sawamura-san says, hands pressing into Terushima’s back. It draws his chest closer to Sawamura-san’s lips which latch around one nipple, sucking and biting to a hardened nub. 

Terushima’s hand clasps the back of Sawamura-san’s head, his own tipping back with a low moan, praises of how good the ministrations feel pouring from his lips. His lover—god and isn’t that a heady consideration—hums against his skin, moves to the other side and starts again. 

It’s all too much and not enough at the same time. Terushima can feel his rock hard length between his legs brushing against the larger one beneath him and god he wants to feel it for real. 

As though reading his mind—more like his body and his noises—Sawamura-san’s hands move to Terushima’s pants button, unfastening it and pulling down his zipper. “Kneel up for a second sweetheart,” he says and the term of endearment gives Terushima his first true heart boner ever in his life. He does as told, rising on his knees far enough to allow Sawamura-san room to pull both their cocks from out of their pants. 

It’s a little awkward settling back down, fabric still somewhat in the way so Sawamura-san all but tumbles Terushima out of his lap, tugging both of their pants more fully down before hoisting him back in his lap. 

Precum leaks from both of them and when their cocks brush against one another they both moan at the electric sensation of the touch. “That’s better,” Sawamura-san confirms, one arm wrapping around Terushima’s waist while his other hand encircles both their dicks, sliding them against each other. “Can you reach into that back pocket?” he asks before going back to lavishing Terushima’s chest with attention. 

Reaching behind him blindly, Terushima still knows where to go. There’s lube back here. More than once he’s been the delivery boy for a booty call for Sawamura-san. Briefly, he wonders if that will still be so. He knows this will hardly be a traditional relationship but then again what is traditional? What is normal?

As long as he gets to be with Sawamura-san like this, he doesn’t fucking care. 

Finally managing to grasp the bottle, he pulls it out and pops the cap open, not bothering to wait for instructions. He knows what to do and does it, squirting a generous portion right over the crowns of their cocks. It’s a little cold and he hisses at the bite but then he’s moaning again as it warms under Sawamura-san’s touch. 

He lists his hips, seeking quicker friction but Sawamura-san bites his chest hard and he cries out. “I’ll take care of you, patience babycakes.” His fist goes faster and Terushima’s moans get louder. 

“Let me kiss you, please,” he begs and gets what he asks, Sawamura-san tilting his head up to allow capture of his lips. 

Terushima surges closer, feels the slick and the heat and the mess and the softness of skin on skin, their cocks pressed between their torsos. Sawamura-san’s jerks are rough, his breath coming in deeper grunts as he fists them faster. The friction is delicious even as it drives Terushima wild for more.

“God I want to fuck you.”

Seems he’s not the only one. “Then do it,” he growls, “wherever you want, I’m yours. I want your dick Sawamura-san, want it so bad.” 

There’s a growl and then a sound Terushima doesn’t expect: the door opening. 

The pounding of the rain intensifies and he yelps as Sawamura-san slides them out into the night. It’s still pouring and they’re soaked within seconds of tumbling out of the backseat. Sawamura-san, undeterred, kicks away his pants and lifts Terushima to walk him to the front of the car. He sets him down facing away from him. “Bend over and spread your legs for me,” he orders. 

Terushima is so turned on he can’t even think. He knew he was kinky but this is a new level. Despite the late hour, they’re _outside_ and the chance of someone finding them ramps up his excitement. He does as told, laying himself out against the hood of the car. The engine rumbles in his ear, his heart thundering against his chest as he feels thick, glorious fingers grasp his ass, pulling apart his cheeks. 

He works not to tense at the push of Sawamura-san’s ridiculously thick cock against his hole, moaning loud and free into the night as he pushes past the rim and begins to fill him. He’s baffled at when Sawamura-san grabbed a condom, let alone when he slipped it on but the push is smooth and fluid. 

When Sawamura-san bottoms out, he lets out a sigh against Terushima’s back, pressing a kiss to the rain-soaked skin. “I promise, I will treat you better next time. I just really needed to fuck you.” 

“You’re treating me great,” Terushima assures him, trying to angle his head to look at his face but a hand on the back of his neck keeps him planted to the hood of the car. 

And it’s then Sawamura-san starts fucking him in earnest. The slap of wet skin against wet skin blends with their moans that echo off a building nearby Terushima didn’t even notice when they first pulled in. 

His body is shaking with the violence of the thrusts, his hole stretched wide and his mouth hangs open in a perpetual ‘O’ as Sawamura-san slams into him over and over again. He doesn’t mind the roughness, in fact, he loves it. Loves that Sawamura-san wants _him_ this much, not just sex. 

“Fuck! Fuck, god, yes!” Terushima cries out, fingernails scratching over the metal beneath his hands. He grits his teeth, takes in deep breaths as the unrelenting _slap, slap, slap_ continues on. 

Sawamura-san is cursing under his breath, his grip tighter and tighter. 

“Please! Please let me come, oh please Sawamura-san!” 

Following his cries, Terushima feels an arm around his waist pulling him up away from the metal, his back slapping against wet, hot flesh. Sawamura-san fists his cock, growling in his ear, “That’s it, baby, come for me.” 

He slams in one last time, pumping Terushima quickly and it sends him over the edge. In the dim street light, Terushima spies his cum splattered against the hood of the car before being washed away by the rain still falling on. 

“You’re amazing,” Sawamura-san praises, pressing gentle kisses to the side of Terushima’s neck as he pulls out. 

Terushima’s legs are weak, the force of his orgasm zapping his energy and he flags forward, palms slapping against the wet hood. He nearly slips down but Sawamura-san’s strong arms are there to hold him. Gently, he walks him to the back door of the car, guiding him in. Terushima looks up, finds his white button-down shirt plastered against his skin. 

It’s a good look for him. 

Then he looks down and takes in Sawamura-san’s drenched black socks still held up by sock garters and wonders how the man can still look that good in what should be a ridiculous display. 

He looks down at himself, at his pants still around his ankles and his waterlogged shoes. 

And he laughs. 

“Endorphins are nice, aren’t they,” Sawamura-san chuckles, sliding into the seat beside him. 

They take a little time to collect themselves as they are able which is not exactly easier when wet clothes stick together and they slip on the leather seats. But eventually they are clothed enough that, should anyone happen to come by and find them, they at least won’t get arrested for indecent exposure. 

Not that Sawamura-san really would in this neck of the woods Terushima suspects. 

The rain is still pouring down as they make eye contact. Sawamura-san doesn’t say anything, just opens his arms and Terushima falls into them, sighing contentedly. It’s not the most comfortable post-sex cuddles but he’ll take what he can get at the moment. He sighs happily as Sawamura-san runs his fingers through his soaked hair, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, his temple, his cheek. 

His eyelids are heavy and he doesn’t know what time it is, isn’t sure he can stay awake long enough to drive them home. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sawamura-san reassures him, guiding Terushima to lay down. “I’ll take care of you. Just rest.” 

Terushima doesn’t have the energy to argue, closing his eyes. Distantly he recognizes doors opening and closing and the movement of the car, but he’s soon asleep in the backseat. 

“Hey, sleepyhead, wake up.” 

Terushima blinks his eyes open. Where are they? He looks out the rain-streaked window and his eyes open wide. 

“We… a hotel?” he asks, surprised. 

“I told you,” Sawamura-san says as he pulls Terushima from the back seat to his feet, keeping his arm around his waist, “the next time I fucked you would be properly in a bed. Now, let’s get to our room and eat, I’m starving.” 

In spite of the late (early?) hour, there are people coming and going, eyeing the waterlogged pair of them but Sawamura-san doesn’t give them any mind. He checks them in, thanking the attendant with a polite smile. 

His hand immediately seeks Terushima’s, guiding him to the elevator. Once they're on board and the doors close, Sawamura-san presses up against him, lips against the hollow of his throat. “Thanks for tonight. Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized about taking you against the car like that?” 

Terushima shivers, eyes closing, hands grasping Sawamura-san’s waist. “I won’t know unless you tell me,” he says, a smile on his lips. “You should tell me all your fantasies, Sawamura-san.” 

The man in his arms chuckles, tracing his tongue up the side of his neck to his ear. “How do you feel about calling me… _daddy_?” 

“Fuck,” Terushima sighs, capturing his lips in a deep, hungry kiss. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Sawamura-san rumbles. 

The doors part and they make their way down the hall into their room, stripping off their wet clothes the moment the door is shut and falling into bed. 

“Now, about that proper fucking,” Sawamura-san says, teasing his tongue into Terushima’s naval. 

“Fuck me good… daddy,” Terushima sighs, quirking up his eyebrow. 

“With pleasure, baby, with pleasure.” 


End file.
